Hate To Love Again
by Iqahevil24
Summary: With the death of Amy Bradshaw, Lucy Diamond doesn't know how to live again. Finally, she decided to go for a holiday in a small cottage in the forest of Forks. That was how she met Alice Cullen, the only person that may seem to be able to change her life. Will she ever learn to love again? Will the scars in her heart heal for her to take revenge on the person who killed Amy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys!**

**I really love writing and can't seem to stop. So, I decided to type a crossover then. It would be focused on Alice Cullen and Lucy Diamond. They will be the main characters. Whatever it is, please give me your support and I would really appreciate it if you guys could review. Thanks…**

**Without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter!**

"Lucy, you need to stop torturing yourself by drowning yourself in your little schemes to destroy the world," Scud, my best friend, consoled me. Ever since Amy was killed by the leader of the D.E.B.S clan, that Petrie, I have always plotted my revenge on her. _I love you because you are willing to change for me. _Amy's words played inside my mind even until now. I have loved no one other than that perfect spy, Amy Bradshaw. Tears rolled down my cheeks when I remembered how Amy died.

"_We don't have much time. We have to get out of here," I pulled Amy away from th__e burning Arts School. It was a mistake to walk into the school. There was already a trap laid for the both of us. The moment we set our foot into the floor of the building, the alarms went off and everyone ran out. Someone, maybe a D.E.B., threw a grenade towards us. I pushed Amy to the floor as I ducked. Turning around, I saw three men, plus that Petrie, holding a gun in each of their hands. I hurried and pulled Amy away. _

"_Stop!" the yells behinds us were ignored. All I wanted to do was to protect the p__erson I love most. That was when I tripped over a pile of rubble. Turning around in panic, Amy saw what was going to happen to me. I too know my fate. "Go! Run! Please!" I begged her. I was willing to sacrifice my life for her, for my life is nothing compared to my love for her. She was hesitant, I knew it. That was when it happened._

_She must have heard Petrie pulled the trigger. Amy pounced on top of me, blocking the gun shot that was meant to take away my life. __"Amy!" I screamed. The bullet pierced throu__gh her spine, causing her to cough out blood. At that moment, Scud had already arrived with eight of his men, attacking the four who tried to kill me. Everyone, except Petrie, was killed. I laid her head on my thigh as I caressed her face. Her face was full of pain, but I could also see love. My tears rained on her. "Call the ambulance!" I cried. Amy grabbed my bloody hand and breathed, "No… Don't… I …am willing… to sacrifice… my love… for you, Lucy…" I shook my head, trying to convince her that she will still survive. However, the result was already obvious. We both know that she won't last more than a couple of minutes. I kissed her lips for the last time, but she had no more energy to kiss me back. Amy summoned all her strength to caress my face. She put her hand on my heart gently. "My love will… always remain… in here…" With that, she breathed her last breath and her heart stopped beating forever. I wailed into the air at the loss of my love. She saved my life with hers. And it was Petrie who killed her. That was the first time I cried…_

"You mustn't torture yourself like this anymore," Scud said, rubbing my back. I stared at him with eyes that no longer have the reason to be opened. "The pain makes me forget her…" I muttered. My life was meaningless. I have no more reason to live. I'd rather be the one dying in Amy's place. At least, I won't have to suffer the pain of not being with her. I will always remember the blonde hair which I always complained of whipping my face whenever Amy turned around. Her crystal blue eyes have made a great impact in my heart since the first time I met her. Her eyes have always melted me. Never did I have the heart to scold her when she done something wrong. Our love was great, greater than the love of Romeo and Juliet, greater than the love of Jack and Rose.

"Please, Amy, I can't bear to see you like this, living with her memory all day," Scud said, "It's already been four months. _Four months? It felt like four years…_ I could not live without her. She was the best gift from God I've ever received. The handcuffs Amy had given me once was still hanging from the hook above my bed_. _Every night, I would stare at it as if Amy was still with me. But alas, it was all just my memories.

Scud has been trying to convince me to forget all the pain since the day she died. My brown eyes which were once lively are now red and puffy. I must have cried gallons everyday. Amy is just everything to me. Only those who have lost their loved ones will know how I feel. I glanced down at my finger which wore the ring Amy once bought me. _"Remember, our soul will always be together no matter what. So, one day, if I leave you first, go on and live life to the fullest…" _I remembered Amy's words in my ear when she helped me wear it. That was when I blinked. I woke up from the dream that I've already realized that it will no longer happen. My lover was dead. But not my love for her…

"Scud, I want to go for a holiday, with you," I mumbled. I sensed his smile although I did not turn around to see his face. I knew he brightened up. "I'll find a perfect place for you to release your stress," he offered and walked off. Maybe this will help me cool down, so I will be ready to have my revenge…

Its been months since I ever saw the world. Since Amy died, I've never stepped out of my lair. I wanted to change, for Amy. But Petrie made me reconsider that twice. "Lucy, where would you like to stay?" my best friend asked me. Without turning around, I answered, "I want to stay in a cozy cottage in a forest, far away from people." I sensed his nod as he ordered his men to find the house that satisfies my wants. "Don't worry, Lucy. I will make you forget your stress…" he mumbled.

That night, I packed my luggage. Scud told me that his men have found a small cottage in the city of Forks in Washington. Some of his men have even went there to clean the abandoned house. They said that it had a perfect view of a meadow. In my luggage, I put in a picture frame with held the photo of my love. My lips curled into a smile as I stared at the grinning picture of Amy. I placed it gently in my luggage, followed by some of my favourite clothes. I also brought the handcuff that I hanged on top of my bed. I pulled the covers on top of me as I slept.

_I was in a bright place. No one was around. Could it be paradise? Green tress sprouted everywhere. In front of me was a small diamond ring. It shone in the light. That was the ring I gave Amy when I wanted to propose to her. Sensing the presence of someone else, I turned around cautiously._

_The blonde took my breath away. Her hair was gently blown by the wind. She gave me a toothless grin as her blue eyes scanned my happiness. "Amy!" I gasped as I fell in he warm embrace. My eyes were already flooded with tears. I pulled her tight as I inhaled her sweet scent. Finally, I pulled away, crashing my lips with hers. She kissed me back, as if it was on the day she failed to do so. The day she died. I cupped her face with my trembling hands. I missed her sweet lips. I missed her scent. Most of all, I missed her._

_I scanned her appearance. She was wearing a glowing white dress with a tiara on her head. The ring I gave her was now on her finger. Her smile made me melt again. "I missed you, baby," I sobbed. She pulled me closer, staring deep into my chocolate eyes. "I missed you too, Lucy, my love. I've been watching over you," she whispered. She combed my hair back with her fingers. I enjoyed her presence. I don't ever want to look away from those blue eyes again. "I can't bear seeing you tortured anymore. Please, don't do this anymore," she begged. Like I said, I melted with just her look in my eye. "I love you too much, Amy. Without you, I can't live," I admitted. She gave me another soothing smile. "If you love me, promise me that you'll live life to the fullest. It breaks my heart to see you like this," she said. I nodded. "I promise," I said. "I__'__ll love you forever__,__ Luce…__"__ she whispered._

I woke up in a startle. Beside me, the alarm clock was screaming away. I groaned as I slammed it. Outside, scud was knocking on the door. I got up and opened the door lazily. "Good morning, Lucy. Get ready and come down for breakfast fast. The flight is at 10am," he said. I nodded as I yanked the door shut. Yawning, I pulled out a trench coat and a pair of skinny jeans. I took just a short bath, maybe the shortest bath in my history. I only took twenty minutes. Usually, I would need at least half an hour just to shampoo my hair.

One of my maids cooked my breakfast. We had pancakes and freshly brewed maple syrup. The aroma of coffee filled the air. Scud was busy munching on his pancake the moment I got in the kitchen. "These are delicious!" he claimed. I shook my head playfully as I sat down. I wanted to learn how to let go of these intense feelings inside me. Smiling was step 1. "I dreamt of Amy last night," I said to no one in particular. Scud paid attention to me. "It was like paradise. And I met her again. She was so beautiful in her white dress. Then, she made me promise not to torture myself anymore," I explained, "She said she loved Scud shot me a sympathic face. "I'm glad you met her," he muttered under his breath.

After breakfast, Remy, my driver, drove us to the airport. The police didn't arrest me for I've returned all the money I stole and apologized for it. Anyway, they didn't want to get in trouble with Lucy Diamond. "Enjoy your flight, Miss," a security officer said. I nodded once and got on the plane. Scud sat next to the window while I sat on the outside. It was going to take us almost five hours to get to Washington. I was reading a magazine when a stewardess approached me.

"Excuse me, here is the aglio olio you ordered a while back," she said, handing me a plate of hot pasta. "I did not order anything," I admitted truthfully. She smiled while her cheeks turned pink. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Amy, call for me if you need anything," she offered. _Amy?_ I nodded, trying to swallow back the tears at the sound of her name. _Calm down, Lucy. You've promised Amy not to torture yourself anymore…_ Soon, the plane finally landed on the platform of Forks. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached Washington. Please stay in your seats and prepare for a smooth landing," the pilot announced happily. I woke the sleeping Scud beside me. He was shocked when he looked outside. "We're here?" he asked. I smiled. "You have been sleeping since we got on the plane. Of course you won't know how slow time travelled," I said. I wanted to let the voice inside me out like once before. But I found it difficult to laugh again…

We took a taxi to the cottage which was deep inside the forest. A few of Scud's men were already outside the house, ready to protect us, in case Petrie strikes again. But this time, I'll be ready, ready to take my revenge. I won't let Amy die in vain.

The cottage was nice. The atmosphere was great. I inhaled the fresh air. I like the greenness of the forest and grass. Like I was told, there was a meadow next to the cottage. Flowers bloomed in every colour. In front of the cottage, there was a field of green grass. There was nothing better than a sight like this. Inside the cozy house, the leather couch was settled in front of the television. The wooden floor was polished and showed my reflection. The air-con filled the air, making the atmosphere in the house cool. The kitchen were full with shiny, new utensils. There was even a stone oven. Needless to say, the room was the best. A four poster bed was what I wanted. The covers were thick. Outside, there was even a balcony. Now, I could stand at my own balcony and relax, enjoying the breeze. Scud grinned when he saw my reaction at the house. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Do whatever you want. I'm going to call Janet," he said. I nodded.

Janet and Scud have been close since the day Amy graduated. They have been going out together, but not frequently. Janet was still a spy. When Janet, Dominique and Max heard that Amy was killed by Petrie, they quit and left to join another spy clan. Max, Amy's best friend, was indeed unhappy with Petrie. I know she was vengeful. But enough of that already. I have a house to admire. Just as I was walking to the window, a ball crashed at it. "What was that?" Scud screamed as he rushed into my room. The both of us stared at the shattered glass. I picked up the ball as I went outside, only to see two people, a couple, running towards me.

The guy had blonde hair which was combed to the back. He was wearing a blue baseball cap and a grey shirt. The lady next to him had spiky, dark hair. She, too, was wearing a baseball cap. Her smirk made me smile automatically. She had brown eyes, just like me. "What's going on here?" Scud demanded. I tugged his arm. "I'm so sorry. Our baseball spot is right over there," she explained as she pointed far away from the house, "I didn't know that this house has finally been claimed." I smiled at her words. "Well," I started, "I just came here today. I needed a holiday." I handed her the baseball in my hands. "I assume this is yours?" I asked, glancing over at the guy who was staring at me.

The girl suddenly took the initiative to introduce herself. "I'm Alice Cullen. This is Japer," she said, waiting for my response. ""I'm Lucy Diamond, this is Scud," I made the introduction. Alice closed her eyes for a moment as if she was having a headache. Finally, she opened her eyes and mumbled something in her companion's ear. "You know, I have the feeling that some day, we might be good friends," she said. They bid us goodbye. "Scud, I'm sorry. I didn't see the ball coming," one of his men apologized. Scud shot them and angry look and pulled me into the house. "You're not angry?" he asked, looking at my face. I shook my head sheepishly. "They said they didn't know we are here. They must be living around here," I remarked. I knew that we would meet again…


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo!**

**Sorry for not posting. I didn't know that someone would actually read it. Anyway, thanks for reading. I really appreciate it.**

**Please, enjoy the next chapter!**

_Alice Cullen…_ Her eyes are so hypnotic. I will never forget her smile. Her pale skin looked so smooth. However, it was too pale to call her human. Maybe it was the whether. Scud had told me that the whether in Forks was damp and cold. It was rare to see the bright sun here. Alice Cullen was so sweet with her spiky looking hair. _Wait… What? Did I say sweet?_ No… My heart beat faster. It only belong to one girl… Amy… She will be the love of my life forever. I will never fall for someone else.

"Lucy?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my daze.

Scud handed me a plate of fried chicken. "I said, you look tired. Try to get some rest after this…" he sighed.

"Yeah, sure…"

Scud stared at me for a long time before I realized it. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I sense something in my best friend…"

"What do you mean, Scud? I'm still the same?"

"You've started to smile upon reaching here. No… You've started to smile since you met that girl, Alice…"

"You're imagining things, Scud. I still love Amy, and I always will."

"Who says that you can't fall in love with two people at the same time?"

"Scud, I love Amy. There is no more room for others in my heart. Only Amy would fill up the spaces in my heart."

At that moment, I didn't know why, but my eyes started flooding with tears. By ten seconds, I was sobbing away. Scud hugged me tightly, sharing the sadness with me. "I miss her, Scud. I want her back with me. I will do anything to get her back. I love her too much…" I sobbed. Scud wiped away my tears. "Don't cry anymore, Luce. Amy won't like it if she saw you like this. Just accept that she is gone and get on with your life. Tell her that she won't need to worry about you. Let her rest in peace," he consoled me. "I want her back, Scud. I miss her…"

I cried myself to sleep in his arms. Poor Scud had to carry my up to my room. That night was the first night since Amy's death that I didn't dream about her. After a long time, finally, I had a peace of mind. I slept peacefully like a baby. I didn't even realize that time went by very fast. When I flipped my eyelids, the heat of the bright sun slapped against my skin. I enjoyed the soft chirpings of the swallows outside. A grin formed on my face. This will be a new start to my new life…

My feet led me to the kitchen, where smells of food filled my nostrils. The sweet aroma of coffee rise to the ceiling. Scud was already munching away on his bacon and cheese without waiting for me, as usual. "Morning, Scud," I greeted my friend. He smiled and swallowed his food before replying, "Morning, Lucy. I wanted to ask you yesterday but you were tired. Do you want to go to the cliff and cliff dive? My men told me of a high cliff near here. I know you love cliff-diving."

I bit my lip. "Yeah, sure. That would be fun," I remarked. He smiled at the new me. I no longer want to mourn for Amy. I'm sure she wants me to be happy. I will let her rest in peace. After eating, I wore a T-shirt over my bikini. I want to enjoy my stay here in Forks without worries and sadness. I must live my life to the fullest.

Scud drove me to the 63-foot high cliff. The breeze blew against my skin roughly. My hair whipped my face a couple of times. The sea looked a tempting blue. The air smelt of freshness that I have never smelt of for a long time. "Hey," Scud tapped me from behind, "You ready?" I nodded and pulled off my top.

Standing at the edge of the cliff, I shut my eyes and enjoyed the wind as I spreaded my arms. Plunging myself into the air, I felt as if I was flying in eternal wind. Many thoughts whipped through my mind. Amy came into my head again. Her smile… Her beautiful eyes… Her soft giggles… "Lucy, come with me…" she whispered, "Be with me forever…" I tried to reach for her hand, but backed off. She gave me a confused smile. "I love you," I whispered.

That was when I woke up. I was going to hit the water when I felt the fear inside me. "ARGH!" I screamed. "Lucy!" I heard Scud shout from above me. At that very moment, I was swept across the air. When I opened my eyes, I was in the arms of the one person I met yesterday, Alice Cullen.

"Hold on tight!" she screamed as she tried desperately climbing up the cliff with me in her arms. In the process, all my attention was paid to her. Oh, how cute she looked as she tried to bite her lips when climbing. _Cute?_ _No, Diamond, this is not happening… _Her scent was picked up by my nose. Her pale skin shone in the sunlight. _Weird… How can a human's skin shine in the light? _It was sparkling as if millions of diamonds were attached to her skin. Maybe she wore glitter, for it was impossible for her to shine like diamonds.

Before I knew it, we were at the edge of the cliff once again. Still shaking, I hugged the girl who saved my so tight, her eyeballs might pop out. Her smell calmed me down. It reminded me of Amy sweet breath whenever she hugged me. Alice seemed to be taken aback by my sudden reaction but still wrapped me in her embrace when she felt my fright. "Lucy, are you okay? Do you need aid?" Scud demanded for an answer. "N-no…" I managed to say. "My father is a doctor. I will take you to him," Alice suggested. I was too frightened by what happened that I could not even answer her.

Alice took me in her cold arms as walked me to the car. Sensing my shivers, she pulled me tighter to herself, making sure I got the comfort I needed. "Come on, you can do this," she coaxed, "Walk slowly. Take your time."

I felt safe with her by my side. Even though I do not know Alice Cullen well, I felt secure when I'm with her. I haven't felt this secure since Amy left me. To be honest, I felt lifeless without Amy all this while. I had no appetite. I could not sleep well. I did not even know how to sleep alone. But now, I have the courage to live again. Alice made me feel… happy. The first time I looked at her, I felt some kind of attraction between us. Her smile made a huge impact in me. It made me feel warm. Why am I having these feelings for her when I still love Amy?

**Yeah, that's it for this chapter. I know it's long-winded and I apologise for my crappy English. I would really appreciate it if you would review and give me some ideas. Thanks for reading!**

**Have An Awesome Day!**


End file.
